


Five times the Doctor feels feminine

by SilverHeart09



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverHeart09/pseuds/SilverHeart09
Summary: Or - man, she feels like a woman.(Ba ba da da da da da. Let's go girls)How the ladies in the Doctor's life help her adjust to her new body.





	1. The First Time - The Wedding (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thoteenthdoctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoteenthdoctor/gifts).



> HELLO!
> 
> This was originally requested by Ginoodle as part of a collab, but it's such an amazing idea that I'm turning it into a five-chapter fic instead! 
> 
> It's going to get smutty later on. I mean. It's out of my control really. 
> 
> Please please please if you haven't already check out Ginoodle on Tumblr! Her artwork is beautiful and out of this world and it was such an honour to write this for her ❤️❤️
> 
> And if you don't recognise the song 'Man, I feel like a woman' by Shania Twain then I am cross.

The furious  _ bang bang bang  _ on the TARDIS door shocked the Doctor out of her study of the internal workings on the TARDIS, looking up in surprise as Yaz called: ‘Emergency! Let me in!’ from outside the doors. She’d only been gone an hour and the Doctor was suddenly grateful that she’d decided to stay and do some maintenance on the console rather than whizz off into the Time Vortex while her friends did some shopping and said a brief hello to their families.

As soon as Yaz threw herself through the doorway, the Doctor already at her side with an alarmed expression to try and determine what was wrong, she’d grabbed her friend’s hand and started dragging her out of the console room and down the corridors, out of breath and panting a little.

‘Um, Yaz?’

‘Long story, need a favour. I think you’ll like it though.’

She looked stunning, long dark hair loose and wavy down her back with large jewelled earrings secured in her ears. She was wearing a black crop top that exposed her navel and a long, pink skirt with a darker shade of pink as a sash across her shoulder, decorated in sequins and lace.

‘You going somewhere?’ the Doctor asked, cheeks flushed pink as she tried to ignore the fact that her young friend was showing a  _ lot  _ more skin than usual and was wearing makeup that accentuated every single feature on her perfect face. 

‘Yes,’ Yaz said, stopping outside the doors of the cavernous TARDIS wardrobe and dragging the Doctor inside. ‘And I need your help.’

She paused once they were stood in the massive room, looking anxiously around at all the outfits with the look of one about to undertake a daunting task. 

‘Yaz, what’s the matter?’ the Doctor asked, still alarmed but now also slightly curious by both her friend’s glamorous appearance and the way she was twisting her hands together as though she was nervous or worried.

‘Okay, so, you know how in the TARDIS it’s easy to forget what day it is?’ she started.

‘Yes…’

‘And you know how occasionally you get the day a tiny bit wrong?’

The Doctor winched. ‘How far off was I?’

‘Only a couple of days!’ Yaz reassured her. ‘I managed to convince mum and dad that I’d been working a lot of shifts and that’s why they hadn’t seen me, but it’s my cousin’s wedding today.’

‘Ooh hence the outfit!’ the Doctor said with a grin. ‘You look lovely.’

Yaz flushed, hands subconsciously smoothing down the fabric of her clothes, tossing her hair down her back. 

‘So, what’s the favour?’ the Doctor asked, brow furrowed. ‘You need a lift? I can do that no problem. Hopefully.’

‘No, it’s…’

Yaz sighed and looked up at her. 

‘It’s kind of embarrassing really, and I feel bad for asking you this to be honest. I wouldn’t want you to think I was using you or, heaven forbid, that you were my last resort or anything.’

‘Asking me what?’

Yaz twisted her hands again. ‘I told my cousin I’d be bringing a date.’

‘Okay?’

‘But I haven’t actually got one.’

The Doctor scronched her face. ‘I’m not sure I follow. What about Ryan?’

Yaz laughed. ‘Tempting, but no. I was actually wondering if…’

She looked up at the ceiling of the wardrobe, tapping her fingers against her leg while she tried to summon the courage to do what she’d came here for.

‘I was actually wondering if you would like to be my date. To the wedding, I mean.’

‘Oh.’

The Doctor looked surprised and a bit panicked for a second, and Yaz immediately freaked out.

‘I mean it’s only because you said you hadn’t really had a chance to do anything girly or feminine! And I thought maybe you’d want to dress up a bit and go out to a party, and I know how much you love weddings. But if you don’t want to it’s totally fine like don’t even worry about it. And I wasn’t asking you to be my  _ date  _ date, you know, like romantically, unless you wanted that of course in which case…’

The Doctor pressed a hand across Yaz’s mouth before she could continue her panicked ramble and grinned at her.

‘I would  _ love  _ to be your date for your cousin’s wedding. Can I wear a dress? And heels?’

Her eyes went wide and she grasped Yaz’s hands. 

_ ‘Can I curl my hair like yours.’ _

‘Wait, you’ll come?’ Yaz asked, a smile stretching across her face.

‘Yeah! I love weddings! Oh no,’ the Doctor’s face fell suddenly. ‘What do I wear? Yaz, I’ve got no idea what to wear!’

‘Don’t panic!’ Yaz said, when the Doctor started to do just that. ‘That’s why I’m here.’

* * *

If Yaz’s family was surprised that she’d brought the Doctor as her date to the wedding, or why there was suddenly a large blue police box that looked strangely familiar parked on the front lawn of the glamourous house the wedding was being hosted at, they didn't say anything.

In fact Najia looked happy to see the Doctor again, giving her a hug and making her positively blush scarlet when she complemented her outfit. Yaz had dressed her in a stunning off the shoulder blue dress that perfectly complemented every curve of her new body, and a pair of black shoes with kitten heels, after successfully managing to steer the Doctor away from the stilettos when she made the compelling point that she wouldn’t be able to walk in them. 

The new bride and groom welcomed her with open arms, and champagne, and the Doctor was feeling pleasantly buzzed as she leant against the balcony with her drink later that evening, after the ceremony and the evening meal, watching the dancing continue through the windows with a smile on her face. A light breeze lifted up her curled hair and she had to subconsciously remember to not rub her face and risk disturbing the makeup Yaz had carefully applied. 

Speaking of, Yaz sidled up to her with a smile, tucking their arms together as they stood in the early-evening light, the sun just beginning to sink out of view.

‘Feeling like a woman?’ Yaz asked with a grin, and the Doctor smiled in response, blushing a little.

‘It so breezy wearing a dress,’ she said. ‘I swear I’ve never felt this feeling before. Apart from when I ran around London in a nightie yelling at a dinosaur. But seriously I feel like I’m not wearing anything under here.’

‘You definitely are,’ Yaz said, eyebrow raised as she took the Doctor’s glass out of her hand and had a sip herself. The Doctor had proven to be completely unabashed about nudity when she’d wandered around the wardrobe in her underwear looking for an outfit. 

The Doctor grinned, understanding her meaning and adopted a pose which she probably intended to be feminine, but made her look a little like a robot instead. 

‘Do I look like a woman?’

‘1000%,’ Yaz said with a soft smile. Beautiful as the Doctor was without makeup, with it her eyes were greener than normal and they reflected the lights around then. It was impossible to ignore the fact that she had an amazing figure and Yaz felt her heart speed up in her chest as the Doctor smiled  _ that  _ smile, the one meant only for her. The one that made her eyes shine and her face soften.

‘Have you had a nice time?’ Yaz asked, reaching up to tuck a stray piece of hair back behind the Doctor’s ear, her bright earring glinting in the fading sunlight.

‘Your family are so lovely,’ the Doctor replied. ‘I’m a bit hit and miss with families, to be honest, but yours are so kind and welcoming. Made me feel like…’ She paused, eyes far away for a moment, expression sad. ‘... made me feel like I was part of your family too.’

‘Of course you are,’ Yaz said gently. ‘Always.’

‘They’re just so loving.’

Yaz rolled her eyes. ‘And very accepting, it seems. I’ve been told several times that they’re very proud of me and think what I’ve done is very brave. Which, admittedly, is very good of them. If not a little presumptuous.’

‘Very brave?’ the Doctor asked, confused. ‘Have you told them about our adventures?’

‘Oh, no,’ Yaz explained, smiling awkwardly. ‘They think we’re a couple and me bringing you is like me outing myself to everyone.’

‘Outing yourself?’

‘It’s what it’s called when you come out as gay or whatever.’

‘Oh.’

The Doctor pondered this for a moment, before dropping her head against Yaz’s, the other woman pressing herself closer against the blonde’s side and tucking an arm around her waist.

‘Did we come here as a couple?’ she asked suddenly. ‘Cause I don’t mind if we did, it would certainly explain why your aunties kept telling me about different fertility options-’

‘Oh god,’ Yaz mumbled, pressing her face into her hand with a barely concealed groan.

‘- but, and admittedly my experience in being dates at weddings isn’t extensive, I feel like if we  _ were  _ a couple then maybe I should have been a bit more affectionate with you around your family? I wouldn’t want them to think I was like, cold or whatever.’

Yaz didn't say anything, and when the Doctor turned to look at her she found Yaz’s hair blowing gently in the wind as she considered the question, eyes looking down to the ground. 

‘I mean,’ Yaz said after a while. ‘I didn't ask you as a  _ date  _ date, but… if you wanted to, I mean… maybe we could - pretend?’

‘To be dating?’

Yaz shrugged. ‘Only if you wanted, since everyone thinks we are anyway.’

‘Do I get to kiss you?’

Yaz looked up at her, face immediately flushing pink but eyes inquisitive.

‘Why did you phrase it like that?’

‘Like what?’

‘“Do I  _ get  _ to kiss you”, like kissing me would be some massive honour.’

‘Well yeah, obviously,’ the Doctor said, face scronching. ‘A kiss from Yaz? I’d never forget it. Are you okay?’

Yaz was looking at her, face slack, mouth open slightly but eyes shining, dark and unreadable.

‘You want to kiss me.’

‘If you like.’

Yaz put the glass down and stepped closer to the Doctor, hands around her shoulders as she smiled at her. The Doctor was a few inches taller than her normally, but she was wearing kitten heels and Yaz was wearing stilettos so, for the first time, they were the same height. 

‘Well then, what are you waiting for?’

The Doctor’s lips captured hers immediately, soft and gentle against Yaz’s, her hands going to Yaz’s waist to hold her there as Yaz felt herself turning to putty at the sensation. She was vaguely aware of another couple walking onto the balcony before swiftly turning and walking away when she saw the two women had already claimed it.

The Doctor’s tongue swiped at her bottom lip and Yaz opened her mouth to let her in, sleek and hot and so  _ so  _ good. She wasn’t sure who was pulling who closer but suddenly her hands were in the Doctor’s hair and the Doctor was running hers up the back of Yaz’s top to find the smooth, soft skin underneath and Yaz was sucking on the Doctor’s tongue and  _ oh god why didn't we do this sooner. _

A throat cleared from behind them and the two women sprung apart and immediately distanced themselves from each other, adjusting hair and clothes as though they hadn’t been sucking face barely two seconds prior.

‘The bride is going to throw the bouquet, if you two ladies aren’t too  _ busy,’  _ Sonya said with a smirk, stuffing a chocolate-covered strawberry into her mouth. ‘You might want to…’ she pointed at the Doctor and made a gesture at her own mouth. ‘You too, Yaz. You need better lipstick. The waterproof, non-smeary kind.’

She winked at them and sauntered back into the house, swishing her hips for good measure.

‘Well,’ the Doctor said with a nervous swallow. ‘If she didn't think we were dating before, she definitely does now. Also, I feel weird.’

‘Weird?’ Yaz asked, eyebrow raised. The Doctor had her legs crossed and was looking a little uncomfortable, toes curling in her shoes.

‘Yeah, like… I dunno. I think, if I was a man right now, I might have… you know.’

Yaz broke into a massive grin. 

‘You’re turned on!’

‘I’m what?’

‘Turned on, from the kissing.’

The Doctor frowned. ‘I’m not sure I-’

‘YAZ!’

‘Come on,’ Yaz said, grabbing the Doctor’s hand and pulling her away from the wall, the blonde wobbling awkwardly on her heels. ‘Once we’re back in the TARDIS, if you want, I’ll show you what I mean.’

The Doctor wasn’t 100% sure she knew what Yaz was talking about, but any excuse to spend more time with her. Especially if it involved kissing. Kissing Yaz was brilliant. 

Plus, when she caught the bouquet a few moments later and Yaz’s face flushed scarlet at the comments her aunties started making with wide smiles, she realised how much she wanted to do it again.

 

 


	2. The Second Time - Bathroom Salon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYONE'S LOVELY COMMENTS OH MY GOSH.
> 
> So these chapters (aside from The Wedding Part II which is on its way, don't you worry) aren't meant to be in any particular order :)
> 
> Also, Ginoodle ILLUSTRATED THE FIRST CHAPTER BECAUSE SHE IS JUST THE BEST. You can see it on my Tumblr: catchonfirespontaneously
> 
> Pleeeeease check out her artwork she is so so talented!

The Doctor’s trek to the TARDIS was a unhappy one, her boot filled with mud (the other sucked into the muddy banks of the river she’d just left) and the freezing water soaking through her drenched clothes, chilling her to the core. She shivered as she clambered up the mud banks of the hill on her hands and knees, slipping and sliding before she finally managed to haul herself to the top and stagger onwards, the wind whipping her wet coat and hair around her, violent shivers wracking her small frame, her bootless-toes numb in their water-logged sock.

The TARDIS glowed iridescent in the setting sun, the sky overhead grey and cloudy with the promise of more rain and storms on the way. The Doctor stumbled through the doors, managing to limp her way to the console as she quickly sent the ship into the Time Vortex, desperate to get off this miserable planet.

‘Right then, Sexy,’ she said, straightening up and stretching her tired limbs. ‘Make a note in the ship’s log, or travel guide, or journal or whatever it is we’re using nowadays. Modak  _ is  _ the planet with the tentacle mud beasts and they are  _ not  _ friendly. I lost my shoe when they dragged me into the river.’

She tugged her sock off her bootless foot and wriggled her toes, wrinkling her face at their red colour. A few more hours and she might have lost them altogether. 

‘Are the others up yet?’ she asked softly, holding her hands out in front of her and winching at the cracks in the dry skin.

The TARDIS hummed in the negative and the Doctor scrunched her face in irritation.

‘My fault, probably. Tired them all out yesterday. Fun though, right? I think they enjoyed anti-gravity space hoppers. Who wouldn’t?’

The TARDIS hummed again and the Doctor dragged her other boot and sock off her foot, leaving her barefoot on the warm grill on the TARDIS floor, her toes throbbing a little as they warmed up. She caught sight of her reflection in one of the hexagonal screens and winched.

‘Gosh. Maybe a shower is in order.’

She pulled the ends of her hair, now a brownish colour and caked in mud. She could feel the knots in it and resigned herself to spending most of the morning detangling her unruly blonde locks. She was enjoying being a woman, but everything seemed to be such  _ hard work. _

* * *

Her muddy clothes were abandoned to the bathroom floor as the Doctor stepped into the shower, enjoying the feel of the hot spray on her skin as she slowly started to feel warm again. The water took a while to run clear as the mud was washed from her body but once it had the Doctor tentatively reached up a hand to examine the tangled birds nest on top of her head, grumbling loudly.

‘Morning, sunshine,’ came a voice from behind the shower door. ‘You sound like you’re in a good mood this morning.’

The Doctor poked her head round it to see Yaz stood at the bathroom mirror, still in her pyjamas brushing her teeth. The TARDIS hadn’t designed en-suites this go around, but the women's bathroom was so large there was never a risk of them stepping on each other’s toes. She suspected her beloved ship had designed it that way on purpose, so that the Doctor would be able to sneakily spy on her female companion’s ablutions to ensure she was doing it herself the correct way also. Being a bloke had been easy, the only time she’d ever bothered to take any particular pride in her appearance was in her tenth incarnation, spending ages in front of the bathroom mirror in the morning to get his hair the right level of spikey. 

Yaz caught the other woman’s reflection in the mirror and the toothbrush practically fell out of her mouth as she gawked.

_ ‘What happened to your hair?!’ _

‘Is is that bad?’ the Doctor prodded it again. ‘I can’t tell.’

‘Yes, it’s that bad. Did you get electrocuted or something? It’s all -’ Yaz waved her hands around ‘- sticky uppey.’

The Doctor’s face fell and Yaz immediately felt guilty.

‘Hey, I’m sorry. I’m sure we can fix it! What happened?’

‘I couldn’t remember if Modak was the planet with the tentacle mud beasts on it and it was annoying me so I went to check. Turns out it is and they pulled me into the river.’

‘Are you okay?’

‘Yeah, I’m fine. I lost one of my shoes and got a bit wet and cold but otherwise it’s all good.’

She sneezed, loudly, and with a verocity that made them both jump. She looked so miserable that Yaz felt her heart go out to her. 

‘Have you tried using conditioner?’

The Doctor looked confused. ‘No, why would I try using that?’

‘Show me what shampoo you’re using.’

The Doctor retrieved the bottle from the shower stall and held it out to her, Yaz trying and mainly failing to hide her surprise. 

‘This is… for men with grey hair.’

‘Yeah, I used to be a man with grey hair. It’s all the same ingredients though, right?’

Yaz didn't say anything, but she grabbed a towel off the back of the door and held it out to her friend. 

‘Put this on and take a seat, I’ll sort your hair out. And your face, looks like you got windburn. That’s going to peel if you don’t moisturize properly.’

‘Someone should have told Lady Cassandra that,’ the Doctor said thoughtfully, but didn't elaborate when Yaz raised an inquisitive eyebrow. 

Wrapped in a towel and seated in front of the mirror, Yaz emptied almost an entire bottle of conditioner onto the Doctor’s head and eased it carefully through the knots, ensuring her hair was coated in the stuff before moving onto her face.

‘Conditioner works best if you leave it in for a bit,’ Yaz explained, tying the Doctor’s short hair back with a hair scarf. ‘And we really need to get you some new shampoo. Now tilt your face up and close your eyes, your face needs a proper cleanse, it looks ever so sore.’

‘Thank you,’ the Doctor murmured and Yaz put something onto a cloth and started to carefully rub it into her sore skin. 

‘It’s no problem,’ Yaz said quietly as she concentrated. ‘You know you can come to me about this stuff, right? I’d rather you felt comfortable since this is your first time being a woman.’

‘I know,’ the Doctor replied. ‘I think actually  _ being  _ a woman makes a fair amount of sense and is relatively okay for me to deal with, it’s just everything that comes with it I’m struggling with. Like old English kings thinking it’s impossible for me to be a general because I’m a woman. I’ve gotten involved with witch trials before, never been accused of being one myself though.’

‘I kind of feel bad for not discussing it with you before,’ Yaz admitted after a while, putting the cloth down and moving onto another cream. ‘I remember at the charity shop, after Grace’s funeral, when you were asking me about bras. It didn't occur to me to say something at the time but I guess I was worried you might end up with body dysmorphia or something. Does that even happen to a species that changes their entire gender regular as clockwork?’

‘It can,’ the Doctor said thoughtfully. ‘It’s not common though. When we regenerate it kind of changes our brain chemistry, makes it easier for us to accept whoever we end up as. Sometimes though, if it’s a forced or stressful regeneration, it can go wrong.’

‘Is there anything you’re struggling with?’ Yaz asked, and she looked as though she was trying to hint at something but the Doctor was unsure what that something was. ‘You know, biological female stuff?’

The Doctor frowned. ‘If you’re talking about reproduction and everything that comes with it then my species are very different from humans in that respect, it doesn’t work the same way.’

‘Well that’s just not fair,’ Yaz said crossly, then she looked puzzled. ‘Actually, where  _ do  _ baby Time Lords come from. Could you get pregnant?’

She flushed suddenly, looking down at her hands. ‘Sorry, don’t answer that. Didn't think before I opened my mouth.’

‘It’s okay to be curious, Yaz,’ the Doctor said, smiling up at her. ‘And, to be honest, Time Lord reproduction is extremely confusing. But, to make a  _ very  _ long story short. Yes, I could theoretically get pregnant. Maybe.’ She frowned. ‘Actually, you know what, I have no idea. Not that keen to test the theory though, to be honest.’  

‘Are there children on your planet?’ Yaz asked tentatively.

‘Yes,’ she replied, looking impossibly sad all of a sudden. ‘There’s children. Billions of them.’ 

Yaz, sensing she was treading on a painful subject, decided to change topic before she unknowingly upset her friend.

‘Right, I’m going to give you a face mask. Tilt your face up for me.’

The Doctor did so, and Yaz carefully applied a cream to the Doctor’s face, rubbing it all around her cheeks, chin, nose and forehead. When the Doctor looked in the mirror, her face was completely covered in something thick and green.

‘We’ll leave it in for ten minutes and then rinse it out,’ Yaz said, undoing the headscarf and frowning at the Doctor’s hair. ‘This might be easier in the bath. Hold on.’

She moved away and there came the sound of running water as she began to fill the bath up, rummaging through her bag of bathroom products that she’d brought with her from home, or picked up on their travels. 

‘Have you ever used a bathbomb?’ she asked, and the Doctor looked slightly alarmed. ‘It’s not actually a bomb, it’s like a soap thing that dissolves.’ She frowned at the bathbomb in her hand. ‘I honestly have no idea how else to describe it other than “bathbomb”.’

‘As long as it isn’t actually going to explode,’ the Doctor said uncertainly. ‘I don’t think the TARDIS would be too impressed with that.’ 

Bath now full of bubbles, Yaz encouraged the Doctor to clamber into it, pointedly looking away when she dropped the towel, and handed her the bathbomb, the Doctor regarding it warily.

‘Just put it in the water,’ Yaz said with a laugh. ‘You’ll love it.’

The Doctor’s face lit up as the bathbomb began to dissolve and Yaz carefully took out one of her detangling combs and started easing the knots out of the Doctor’s hair, the conditioner having worked its magic beautifully and making her job a lot easier.

‘Do you have to do this every day?’ the Doctor asked, eyeing Yaz’s long thick hair. ‘Must be exhausting.’

‘No, I don’t,’ Yaz replied with a smile. ‘I’ll teach you a better skin and hair care regime, it’ll stop it getting this bad in the future and make it easier for you to manage. You’re gonna need to borrow my shampoo and conditioner as well, at least until we get you one that’s better suited. Men’s shampoo is  _ not  _ the same thing.’

‘Huh,’ the Doctor said thoughtfully. She found her eyes sliding shut at the feel of Yaz’s hands in her hair, the repetitive combing motion relaxing her already tired limbs. She felt herself drifting, waking up enough to accept the flannel from Yaz to wipe the residue from the face mask off.

‘You okay, sleepy?’ Yaz asked her teasingly. ‘I’m almost done.’

‘Thanks Yaz,’ the Doctor mumbled, her fingers playing with the bubbles in the bath.

Yaz took the shower head off the wall and gently ran warm water through the Doctor’s hair, rinsing the conditioner out of it and then standing up with a towel, the Doctor stepping into it, blinking away the tiredness.

‘I think you need a nap before we go anywhere today!’ Yaz laughed, sitting her friend back down in the chair in front of the mirror. ‘You look exhausted. What was it you were doing this morning? Swimming?’

‘More or less,’ the Doctor pondered, remembering the sticky wet tentacle that had wrapped itself around her leg and pulled her down into the water. She’d managed to distract it by shoving a slightly water logged custard cream into its gaping maw, but it had dragged her down a long way and the swim back to the surface was a bit touch and go; even for an alien with a respiratory bypass system. 

‘Right. Basic daily beauty routine,’ Yaz explained, putting three bottles in front of the Doctor. ‘Face wash, cleanser and moisturizer in the morning, and make sure you wash your face again and put night cream on in the evening. I can go through that with you later on though, if you like.’

She squirted something into her hand and rubbed it into the Doctor’s hair while the Doctor followed Yaz’s instructions, rubbing the creams into her skin. Her face felt softer already, and Yaz handed her some hand cream while she demonstrated how to blow dry her hair.

‘Ta-da,’ she smiled when the Doctor had dry hair, smooth skin, and looked better than she had in ages. ‘All done. What do you think?’

‘I look…’

The Doctor pondered her reflection, lifting her chin up to admire the soft blonde waves Yaz had styled her hair into.

‘You look…?’ Yaz prompted.

‘Like a woman,’ the Doctor realised, her eyes bright and shining as she broke into a happy smile. 

Yaz grinned and hugged her from behind. 

‘You look drop dead gorgeous is how you look,’ she said. ‘How do you feel?’

‘Fantastic,’ the Doctor said, unable to stop smiling. ‘Thanks so much, Yaz.’

‘Honestly, it’s my pleasure,’ Yaz replied. ‘Any time. Really. Now, go have a nap and then we can go somewhere fun, you literally look exhausted. I doubt the boys will be up this early anyway.’

The Doctor yawned and stood up, deciding not to protest. She  _ did  _ feel tired, maybe a nap would do something to shake the fatigue from her mind. She caught sight of her reflection in the mirror again and flicked her hair with a smile. She did look good, couldn’t deny it.

She glanced back at Yaz on her way out the door, watching the younger woman tug her hair out of the plait she slept in, combing it with her fingers as she turned the shower on. The Doctor felt a tug deep in her chest, something she hadn’t felt for a long time. Looking at Yaz, she felt a mixture of emotions. Happiness, gratitude, love.

It wasn’t until she was in bed, stretched out in her duvet, that it suddenly occurred to her how nice it would be to have Yaz here with her, lying beside her. They could tell each other stories or play with each other’s hair or do each other’s nails or whatever.

_ Oh crap,  _ the Doctor thought, her brain finally catching up with what her heart already knew.  _ I think I’m in love with Yaz.  _

  
  



	3. The Third Time - Cupboard Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Have some River/Thirteen :) I hope it was worth the wait!
> 
> (You may noticed I've upped the rating)

The moon was as grey and rocky as it always was, but the little cul-de-sac of houses that River Song lived in was bright and beautiful. Old style lamposts illuminated small square flower beds and large green bushes were arranged neatly outside the residents’ driveways. It looked like any other little street on Earth except the sky was black and the stars were glowing brilliantly above them, the Earth shining blue and green from its position in the sky. 

The Doctor took a deep breath. The air was manufactured oxygen, recycled and slightly stale tasting, but there was no pollution on the moon and that made the air fresher than it was on Earth. It was held inside a massive glass dome that hung over the neighbourhood, sealing all the occupants in and protecting them from the harsh atmosphere outside. It was a calm, quiet place, and the Doctor could see why River was attracted to it.

A small ginger cat ran up to her and looped itself lazily through her legs, the Doctor bending down to stroke its soft back.

‘You’re not suddenly going to sprout tentacles are you?’ the Doctor murmured to it, but the cat only looked confused and it sauntered away to play in the flower beds. 

River’s house had a perfectly paved driveway and an array of brightly coloured flowers on display outside it. The Doctor made it a habit to bring her wife a new plant from every planet she visited and the selection River had acquired so far was pretty extraordinary. Today’s plant was a  _ Pralium Prozac,  _ a small leafy thing that produced rainbow coloured flowers when it sprouted. It was a house plant, and the Doctor held it carefully in her hand as she ran the doorbell, her hearts beating quickly in anticipation of seeing her wife again.

River didn't disappoint, and she opened the door with a wide smile. She was wearing a satin pink robe and her hair was in curlers, face devoid of makeup but still as beautiful as the Doctor had ever seen her.

‘You’re right on time,’ she said with a smile, reaching out a hand for the plant and holding it up to the light in her hallway to examine its rich green leaves.

‘Clue’s in the name,’ the Doctor said with a modest shrug. ‘ _ Time  _ Lord.’

‘And don’t I know it,’ River replied with a wink, holding the door open for the Doctor to step inside.

It was warm in River’s house, and no matter how many times she’d been inside there was always something new to look at, some new item that hadn’t been there before. 

Today it was a large, egg shaped diamond perched neatly in a display box in River’s living room and the Doctor rolled her eyes and sighed, exasperated.

‘I heard that the Countess of Renoplan Beta had misplaced her necklace.’

‘Well now, she should have been more careful with it shouldn't she?’ River said with a smirk. ‘And she should know better than to insult my fashion choices. I mean have you seen what she wears? Those skirts are  _ so  _ 1600’s.’ 

‘A travesty, I agree,’ the Doctor murmured, examining the pictures hanging on her wall. They were mostly of Amy and Rory, and the Doctor felt her hearts tighten in her chest at the painful memory of their last goodbye, but there were a few of the Doctor herself. Or himself, in most cases. 

‘I’m glad you’re here, you’re just in time to help me choose,’ River continued, holding out two dresses. ‘Blue or red? I want to make an impression.’

‘You don’t need a pretty dress to make an impression,’ the Doctor said with a smirk, leaning against the doorframe, and River gave her a light smack to her arm and a wink.

‘Don’t be such a dirty old man. Now come on, which colour?’

‘TARDIS blue, of course,’ the Doctor smiled, and River nodded her approval. 

‘I should have a dress in your size. You’re probably about the same size as Amy now. Mother dearest is always leaving things behind.’

‘Amy’s been here?’ the Doctor asked, surprised, and River nodded. 

‘Of course, she used to come round for Friday night cocktails. Or, any other day of the week cocktails. Before - well, you know.’

The Doctor did know, and River tucked her arm through her wife’s and led her towards the stairs, the chandelier in her hallway glittering as they ascended the steps. 

‘Where are we going?’ the Doctor asked, sitting on the edge of River’s massive canopy bed while her wife opened up her walk-in closet and started searching for something suitable for the Doctor to wear. 

‘Boring university gala,’ River responded, pulling out a dress that was such a deep shade of red it was almost black and hanging it on the back of the door. ‘I wouldn’t go usually, but since you’re here I thought we should make a night of it. Dancing, drinking…’ she looked the Doctor up and down with a smirk. ‘... other things.’

The Doctor was peering interestingly at the dress her wife had chosen for her, and River gently took her shoulders and steered her towards her dressing table, dropping her down into the chair in front of a large, oval shaped mirror.

‘First though,’ River said, opening a drawer and pulling out what even the Doctor recognised to be a lipstick. ‘How fidgety are you nowadays?’

\---

Arm in arm with her wife, smoothly navigating the grand staircase that led to the university’s ballroom, skirts in one hand so she didn't trip over and balancing carefully on her heels, the Doctor was put in mind of a lyric from a musical that Yaz had requested she take her to.

_ Ask me how it feels, looking like hell on wheels.  _

Truth be told, she felt fantastic. No, better than fantastic,  _ brilliant.  _

Her hair was curled softly around her face, her makeup was subtle but accentuated every feature of her new face, and her eyes were smokey and dark. Amy’s dress fit perfectly and the soft fabric clung to her slim frame and trailed a little on the floor behind her. The heels had become a necessity when River remembered that her mother was a good few inches taller than her wife and the dress was too long for her but fortunately, after tottering and stumbling around River’s house, the Doctor had just about got the hang of wearing them.

‘Doctor Song, welcome,’ the steward at the top of the stairs said with a smile, opening the heavy ballroom door to admit the two women. Another steward was waiting just inside and he handed them a glass of something bubbly each, bowing low.

‘Lord Doctor, we are honoured,’ he said, and the Doctor felt a ball of unease start to cramp inside her stomach, River already ushering her away further into the room where the party was in full swing.

‘Sorry, sweetie,’ she said apologetically. ‘I have a bit of a reputation. It isn’t common knowledge that you’re my wife but the ones that do know… well. Let’s just say they’re a fan.’

‘Great,’ the Doctor said, taking a big sip of her wine and managing to hold back the urge to spit it back out again immediately, face scrunching in disgust. 

River laughed and swept her over to a group loitering by the bar, introducing her as ‘her beautiful wife,’ to her colleagues, and the Doctor felt her hearts swell with pride. 

The music was loud and it wasn’t long before River and the Doctor ended up on the dance floor, moving slowly against each other as the band played a slow song. The Doctor had managed to have a few glasses of whatever the bubbly thing was at this point, although she was well aware that her wife had had way more, and she felt happy and giddy in a way she hadn’t in a while. River’s body was warm and soft against her own and, with her head pressed neatly against River’s collarbone, the Doctor felt content and more loved in that moment than she had in years.

‘What are you thinking about?’ River asked softly, nuzzling the Doctor’s hair with her nose.

‘You,’ the Doctor replied, closing her eyes and smiling.

‘Really?’

It took a few seconds, but soon the Doctor became aware of the hand on her back sliding slowly downwards, moving from her back to her front until all the Doctor could feel was heat pressed against her thigh through the thin material of her dress. River was nuzzling and kissing along her forehead and the Doctor felt that still unfamiliar pulse between her legs, making her clench her inner muscles tightly as the hand settled on the Doctor’s hip and stroked lazy circles against her skin.

‘Want to take this somewhere more private?’ River asked, and when the Doctor pulled back to look at her River smirked.

‘Your face right now,’ she said quietly, running her thumb along the Doctor’s cheek. ‘I’ve never seen your pupils so large.’

‘Your fault,’ the Doctor replied, suddenly realising that they’d stopped dancing slowly together and were now stood still on the dance floor, gazing at each other.

‘Well then,’ River said, and her eyes were dark and hungry. ‘I’d better fix that.’

The Doctor found herself being pulled off the dancefloor, nodding politely at the guests that looked her way, and suddenly she was being pushed into a cupboard and forced back against the wall as River attacked her mouth hungrily, hands on her hips pulling her closer while her tongue pushed itself into her wife’s mouth and  _ did things  _ that made the Doctor’s head spin and the ache between her legs grow in its intensity. 

‘We’re in a cupboard, River,’ the Doctor panted when the other woman had finally let up her assault on the Doctor’s mouth and was now tracing the swell of her breasts lightly with her fingers.

‘I noticed,’ her wife purred in her ear, mouth hot against the Doctor’s neck and sending shivers through her body. River’s hands were on her hips and the Doctor felt her head tilting back of its own accord to allow River better access to her neck, closing her eyes at the incredible sensations that were shooting straight down her body and pooling between her legs. 

‘Someone likes that,’ River murmured, lifting her head to kiss the Doctor again, slow and sensual as her hands ducked under the Doctor’s dress and soft fingers began their maddening ascent up her legs.

‘We shouldn’t…’ the Doctor said, unsure, but the unconscious movement of her hips as she pressed harder into River said otherwise, and River took great joy in stroking her softly through the thin fabric of her underwear, the Doctor gasping and practically squirming under her touch. 

‘Have you…?’

‘Might have,’ the Doctor mumbled, pressing her face against River’s neck as her hips pushed down onto her wife’s fingers, looking for more pressure. ‘Didn't feel like this though.’

‘It’s always more fun with someone else,’ River purred, circling a little with her fingertips, the Doctor groaning in frustration in response.

‘I thought you said this was a bad idea?’ River teased her, and the Doctor grabbed her face to kiss her hard, tongue forcing its way into River’s mouth as she grinded her hips down. 

‘Changed my mind,’ she mumbled against her mouth, and River smirked and quickly removed her wife’s underwear, shimmying the flimsy garment down her legs and pressing gently with her fingers, finding her wife wet and hot and ready, the Doctor biting back a moan at the sensation. 

‘Better stay quiet, we don’t want anyone coming in and finding us now, do we?’ River whispered sultrily in the Doctor’s ear, her fingers gliding smoothly through the wet folds and stopping just shy of the Doctor’s entrance, pressing in lightly.

The Doctor bit River’s shoulder in response, and River kept her thumb lightly circling the Doctor’s clit as she pressed a finger slowly inside.

‘You’re so tightly sprung, sweetie,’ she whispered. ‘Let me see what I can do about that.’

The Doctor’s knees went weak and she had to wrap her arms around her wife’s neck just to remain upright, hanging onto her shoulders as the finger slowly started to thrust in and out of her.

‘Let me know if you want me to stop, sweetie,’ River said gently, and the Doctor kissed her softly, savouring the taste of her wife’s lips against her own.

_ ‘Don’t you dare.’ _

River chuckled and pressed a little firmer with her thumb, the Doctor moaning as quietly as she could into River’s neck.

River’s other hand found its way to her breast and the Doctor reciprocated quickly, unzipping River’s tight, figure-hugging dress so she could slide her hands under the soft fabric, catching her wife’s nipple between her fingers and holding back a cry as River added another finger and quickened her pace, sucking hard at the Doctor’s neck. 

‘River…’

‘Oh I like that,’ River purred. ‘All breathy and distressed? Yes please.’

The Doctor wriggled against her wife, pushing her hips down, fucking herself on River’s fingers until soon she was muffling her scream of release into River’s shoulder and gripping her arms tightly for fear of losing her balance on her heels and sliding down the wall. 

River gave her a second to get her breath back, before slowly removing her fingers and licking them clean, the Doctor’s eyes widening at the gesture, her face pink and flushed. 

‘Enjoyed that?’ she asked, batting her eyelashes innocently, and the Doctor didn't have a response for her, too busy trying to get her breathing under control as her hearts beat fast in her chest. She felt warmth seeping through her and her body felt loose and relaxed in a way it hadn’t before. She suddenly wished she was lying down and had River in her arms. 

‘Come on,’ River said, picking up the Doctor’s underwear from the floor and dangling it in front of her face. ‘Couple more dances then we’ll get out of here.’

‘Uh-huh,’ the Doctor replied, still too spaced out to speak, and River licked her thumb and pressed it over the corners of her wife’s mouth to even out the mess she’d made of her lipstick.

Her own lipstick, the Doctor noticed, was still perfect.

\---

By the time they made it back to River’s house a few hours later, giggling and dancing in the street, the two women were both too drunk to bother taking off their makeup or dresses and instead collapsed fully dressed onto River’s bed, pulling the blanket up and over their heads as they snuggled into each other and kissed lazily.

The Doctor trailed her hand down River’s belly, more than ready to repay the earlier favour, but River caught it and kissed the back of it instead, wrapping the Doctor up in her arms. 

‘In the morning,’ she whispered. ‘Right now, I just want to savour this moment.’

‘I’ve missed this,’ the Doctor whispered back, burying her head into River’s neck and sighing softly against her skin. 

River traced the hickey she’d left on the Doctor’s neck and smiled, admiring her handiwork. 

‘Tomorrow morning, I’m going to cover you in these,’ she promised. But the Doctor was already asleep. 

  
  



	4. The Fourth Time - Solidarity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took me so long to write! I had real trouble finding an idea for this chapter and I'd like to thank all my peeps on the fanzine for giving me the prompt of solidarity amongst women! This chapter is a bit darker than the others, but it has a nice fluffy ending and the next chapter is going to be 100% smut so get ready for that!
> 
> Special thanks to Jolivira for her constant prompting and guilt-tripping for me to hurry up and get this finished XD Love you!
> 
> Also it's gone midnight and I'm knackered and although I did proof read this I probably missed loads of typos so sorry in advance!

It started off as an innocent suggestion from Graham. Something nice, something easy, something relaxing after the busy few days they’d had.

And it was nice, to start with. The Doctor, desperate to show her fam that not _all_ planets contained vicious red-skinned toe-biting lizards, had dug out an old style wicker picnic basket and blanket from the far recesses of her ship, and they’d made sandwiches and snacks and stretched out next to the bank of a river from which rainbow-striped creatures resembling otters were lying on their back, enjoying the sensation of the sun on their furry bellies, and humongous ducks were floating in the water.

It was calm, peaceful, serene, and a perfect way to spend an afternoon.

The Doctor and Graham were idly napping on the blanket, prompting snorts of laughter from Ryan and Yaz when they started snoring almost in unison, and as the sun climbed higher into the sky Yaz realised she could feel her forehead burning a little, pressing her hand against the hot skin and wrinkling her face.

‘I’m just gonna head back into the TARDIS,’ she said, sneaking the key from the sleeping Doctor’s coat pocket. ‘Need to grab my sun hat. Won’t be a sec.’

A few of the rainbow otters rolled onto their bellies and regarded her curiously as she stood up, stretched, and made her way back along to the river bank to where the blue box was parked, shimmering softly into the sunlight.

Only a few feet away from the box Yaz paused as she felt something give beneath her feet, looked down, and promptly proceeded to disappear with a strangled scream as energy burned through her body and spread fire through her limbs.

* * *

The Doctor startled awake, bolting upright as the sound smashed into her subconscious, the otters on the river bank barking anxiously at each other and running around in confused circles.

‘Where’s Yaz?’ she yelled, jumping to her feet and patting down her pockets for her sonic screwdriver.

Graham (who’d also been woken up by the scream) and Ryan were both on their feet and Ryan pointed towards the TARDIS.

‘She went in to get her hat,’ he said. ‘I can’t see her!’

The Doctor was already running towards her ship, sonic in hand scanning the ground, and she soon stopped abruptly, the two men crashing into the back of her.

‘What is it, Doc?’ Graham asked urgently as she crouched to the ground, frowning with her sonic outstretched in front of her. He jumped back with a yelp as something shimmered into existence in front of them, something that had before been invisible and tucked away in the long grass. It was circular and resembled a bear trap, prised open and vicious looking.

‘Transmat snare,’ the Doctor said, shocked. ‘These are ancient! And _extremely_ outlawed, not to mention dangerous!’

‘What’s that?’ Ryan asked anxiously. ‘Is that where Yaz went?’

‘I think so,’ the Doctor said. She looked worried and tucked her sonic back into her pocket, scronching her face. ‘It’s too degraded for me to see where the outlet is so I’ve got no chance of following it in the TARDIS.’

‘So what do we do?’ Graham asked. ‘What are they for?’

‘Nothing good, I’m afraid,’ the Doctor said, and although Graham was expecting to hear those words his heart sank anyway.

‘How do we get to Yaz?’ Ryan asked. ‘If we can’t follow her in the TARDIS?’

‘Easy,’ the Doctor said, straightening up and taking a small step towards it. ‘I’m going to go after her.’

‘What? You just said they were dangerous!’ Graham protested.

‘They are, but it’s our only chance of getting Yaz,’ the Doctor said. She turned to the two of them and fixed them with a look they both knew well. ‘Do _not_ follow me. I mean it. Stay here. Play with the otters. They like fetch, look.’

She took a small rubber ball out of her pocket and instantly the otters, perhaps ten or more of them, looked up at her, reaching up onto their hind legs in excitement as she threw it into the water, the group immediately diving in after it with barks of excitement.

Graham and Ryan realised it had been a distraction when they turned around and the Doctor was gone.

‘Crap,’ Ryan muttered. ‘What do we do now?’

Ten soaking wet otters answered his question when they appeared in front of him, one of them dropping the ball at his feet and wagging its tail excitedly.

* * *

The Doctor clutched her side and groaned, bent over in pain as the transmat reformed her somewhere new. Transmat travel was never fun, but couple that with the age of the technology meant that she was _really_ feeling it on this occasion.

‘Yaz?’ she mumbled, and managed to straighten up to take stock of her surroundings, peering through the gloom as she felt her internal organs shifting back into their correct positions.

She’d reppeared outside a row of cells. It was dark and smelt awful, the stench of unwashed bodies and general filth assaulting her nostrils and making her gag. There was an empty control booth against the wall, computer screens and equipment flashing from within, and she could hear voices yelling in the distance.

‘Yaz?’ she called again, and started to hear movement coming from the cells.

One by one, figures made their way to stand behind the bars, half hidden in the gloom, uncertain and afraid. They were from a variety of different species, but they all had two things in common.

They were all women, and they were all naked.

‘Oh no,’ the Doctor breathed, realisation hitting her hard. ‘Is this…?’

One of the women opened her mouth, perhaps to confirm her suspicions, perhaps to tell her to run, but it was too late in either case as she heard a shout from behind her and realised the transmat had most likely triggered an internal alarm, altering the four guards racing towards her to her location.

She barely had time to make a noise of annoyance, before a hard metal rod was being rammed into her stomach and everything went black.

* * *

‘Doctor?’

Everything ached, pain flooding through her body as the soft, tentative voice calling her name started to drag her tentatively back towards consciousness. The aftereffects of the electric shock were still coursing through her veins and it took great effort to open an eye and look upwards into the face of her friend.

‘You were right,’ a female voice said from a few feet away. ‘She is still alive.’

‘It takes more than a cattle prod to keep her out for long,’ Yaz said softly, a hand on the Doctor’s head stroking her hair back away from her face.

‘You keep calling it that,’ another voice said, sounding confused. ‘But I still don’t know what it is.’

‘Yaz?’ the Doctor mumbled, wriggling her toes and fingers just to check that she still could. Yaz was blurry, dark and unfocused in front of her, and there was something cold and hard under her. She was rolled onto her side, Yaz’s police training immediately putting her into the recovery position perhaps, and she shivered, the cold hitting her in places it really shouldn’t be.

It took a few more moments for the pain to subside enough for her to open her eyes fully and realise that she too, like Yaz in front of her and the women in the cell with her, was completely nude.

‘They could have bought me a drink first,’ she complained, sitting up with Yaz’s help and rubbing the burn mark on her stomach.

‘Oh she’s a funny one!’ someone drawled sarcastically. ‘Thank god for that.’

‘Yaz? Are you okay?’ the Doctor asked, noticing that in the dim light of the room Yaz had a matching mark on her own stomach, the burn black against her dark skin.

‘I’m fine,’ Yaz said quietly. ‘What are you doing here? Where are the others?’

‘I came looking for you, obviously,’ the Doctor said with a roll of her eyes. ‘I left the others playing fetch with otters.’

‘I think she might have hit her head harder than you think,’ a voice said, and the Doctor squinted into the darkness, trying to make sense of her new surroundings.

There were women all around her, some lounging on the ground with their backs against the wall, others stood up with their arms across her chest. She could rattle off all of their species, or the majority of them at least, and they were all naked and filthy like her, hair unkempt and skin pocked with marks.

‘Is this a Surfax vessel?’ the Doctor asked, and she received nods from her new cellmates.

‘Crap,’ she grumbled, hand automatically going for her sonic before remembering that all of her clothes had gone.

‘They won’t tell me, or they’re being deliberately vague,’ Yaz said, with a side-eye at the other inhabitants. ‘Where are we, exactly?’

‘On a ship,’ the Doctor said, being equally vague as she hobbled awkwardly to her feet and limped to the cell bars, peering out to try and spot a guard to yell abuse at.

‘Oh come _on_ not you too,’ Yaz said crossly, and the Doctor turned around to face her with a guilty expression.

‘Sorry, Yaz. The Surfax are slave traders,’ she said slowly. ‘For women, specifically.’

‘And what do they do with them?’ Yaz asked, though from the way the colour was slowly draining out her face the Doctor assumed she’d probably guessed.

‘Sexual exploitation, mostly,’ the Doctor said gently, reaching out to take Yaz’s hand. ‘The transmat by the lake was probably set up years and years ago to steal women and bring them here. There’ll be a dozen more like them across the galaxy, all completely illegal of course. Don’t worry though, I won’t let them touch you.’

She heard a few amused snorts and she glared at the culprits she could see.

‘You don’t get a say in it, I’m afraid,’ a tall, strongly-built woman said, stepping out of the shadows. She resembled a human, but had no breasts and her skin was a soft blue colour that glowed, illuminating the dark room a little.

‘You’re a Luopian?’ the Doctor said, and the surprise must have been evident on her face as the woman nodded with a resigned expression.

‘There’s a few of us still left,’ she said. ‘I came here with a couple of others but… well…’ She looked down at the ground and the Doctor felt her hearts tug at the realisation that they must have been taken, sold onto their new masters.

‘You try and protect her, they’ll do worse to you than “cackle fod” you,’ another woman said, and Yaz didn't bother to correct her.

Before the Doctor had a chance to ask any more questions, there came a banging on the bars of the cell and the women immediately jumped to attention, lining up against the back wall of the cell as a guard peered in, leering at them.

‘Quick, get over here,’ the Luopian said. ‘Look at the ground, don’t make eye contact.’

The Doctor and Yaz shuffled into the line, the women packed tightly against each other as the cell door slid open and two guards walked in, a tall man dressed in a long dark cloak with the hood pulled up over his head stood in the middle. The guards were armed with the metal rods, and the Luopian must have seen the way the Doctor’s eyes were glancing between them and the now open cell door as she shook her head in warning and mouthed _you’ll never make it._

‘Any of them take your fancy?’ one of the guards drawled, smacking on gum. He gestured towards the Doctor and Yaz. ‘We have two brand new ones today. The dark-haired one is human and the blonde is, well… honestly we haven’t got a clue. She’s got two hearts though.’

There was an audible gasp from one of the women who was quickly shushed and the cloaked man peered at the Doctor curiously. His eyes were red slits under his hood and the Doctor felt her skin crawl. He looked away from her though, gestured, and a few seconds later the guards were pulling a young woman from the line, kicking and yelling and struggling against them.

‘Sorry your lordship,’ one of the guards said apologetically. ‘She’s quite new, might still have a bit of fight left in her.’

‘That can be easily broken,’ the cloaked man said, his voice rough like gravel. ‘Have her taken to my ship.’

‘What? No!’ the Doctor yelled, marching forwards. ‘You get your hands off her!’

‘I wouldn’t…’ the Luopian said quietly, but the Doctor wasn’t having any of it.

‘These are free women, not slaves,’ she said passionately. ‘And neither you nor any other has the right to bring them here against their will and sell them like objects. You get your hands off her, right now, and let us go.’

It would have been a good speech, and for a second when Yaz saw doubt flicker across the guards’ features she thought it was going to work, but then the metal stick was rammed into the Doctor’s chest and she fell heavily to the ground, collapsing in a heap on the stone floor.

The guards laughed and high-fived each other, and one of them turned to face the women, stick pointing at their faces as he swept down the line.

‘That goes for the rest of you,’ he said. ‘Know your place.’

Once they’d gone, Yaz fell to the Doctor’s side and gripped her shoulder tightly, relieved to find she was still breathing.

The Luopian took her seat back against the wall while the rest of the women slowly and quietly moved away from the wall, some of them weeping and wailing silently.

‘I hope you’ve learnt your lesson,’ the Luopian said, eyes dark and fixed on the Doctor’s unconscious form. ‘We’re never getting out of here.’

* * *

This time when the Doctor came around, she shot upright with her hand clutching her chest, breathing quickly and panting as waves and waves of pain swept over her, her heart a vice in her chest.

‘Doctor? What’s wrong?’ Yaz asked, gripping her arm tightly.

‘Heart,’ she stammered, hitting her chest with her fist as hard as she could. ‘Only got one working!’

‘That’s what happens when you try and cross them,’ the Luopian said, arms crossed and leaning against the wall.

The Doctor glared at her with such ferocity that she actually looked away, shame on her face.

‘Tell me what to do,’ Yaz begged her, and the Doctor quickly guided her through restarting her second heart with two hard thumps, one on the front and one on the back.

‘Oh thank the gods,’ she groaned in relief as she felt it stutter back into a normal rhythm in her chest. ‘I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again. How on _earth_ do you lot cope with only one?!’

She stood up, brushed herself down, and her face darkened.

‘What the _hell_ was that?’ she yelled, and even Yaz felt surprised by the force of her anger.

‘What was what?’ the Luopian asked, looking slightly taken aback.

‘ _THAT,’_ the Doctor yelled, gesturing at the cell door. ‘They were outnumbered! We could have taken them easily!’

‘And got ourselves killed in the process?’ the Luopian said angrily. ‘We don’t all have a second heart to fall back on you know!’

‘“Fall back on”?’ the Doctor yelled. ‘I don’t keep it in there as a spare part, you know! There’s a reason my species has two!’

‘What would you suggest then?’ the Luopian said, glowering at the other women. ‘Cause don’t think I don’t recognise your kind. I could smell the stench of artron energy on you the second they dragged you in here. What’s someone as high and mighty as you doing in a dump like this? You can insult our intelligence all you want but you’re the idiot who got thrown in here with us!’

‘This isn’t going to work,’ the Doctor said through gritted teeth. ‘Unless we all band together. There’s what, twenty of us in here? That’s all we need to overpower the guards and get out of here. If we come up with a plan now, then the next time they come in we can easily tackle them and make our escape. If I can find my coat, I’ll be able to reactivate the transmat pulse using my sonic screwdriver and get us back to my TARDIS. I can _take all of you home.’_

There was silence following her words, but also a sense of anticipation that Yaz could feel brewing in the air like electricity. Some of the women that were sat on the ground stood up and began to form a circle around the Doctor, nodding and murmuring their agreement. Others stayed sat on the floor, but they looked unsure, and even the stubborn Luopian looked like she was coming round to the Doctor’s idea.

‘We’d need to be quick,’ the Doctor continued. ‘And we’d need to all work together, but we can do it. I’m certain we can. Because I promised Yaz I’d keep her safe and that’s a promise I intend on keeping. And I don’t know about you lot, but I personally feel sorry for any man who thinks a woman is weaker than him, cause the strongest people I know are women and I owe this to them, to all the friends I’ve lost who were braver, and stronger, and wiser than I could ever be. Now who’s with me?’

Slowly but surely, the women in the cell came to stand beside her. She made an odd figure in the middle of the circle, naked and dirty with two burn marks on her chest, but there was fire in her eyes and a smile on her face and Yaz found herself grinning from ear to ear.

‘What’s that expression, Yaz?’ the Doctor asked her, reaching out to take her hand. ‘The one that became the slogan of the 2017 feminist movement in the United States? I feel it applies to this situation somewhat.’

Yaz smiled, squeezing the Doctor's hand tightly. ‘“She was warned, she was given an explanation. Nethertheless”...’

‘...”she persisted”,’ the Doctor finished with a grin. ‘Now listen up ladies, cause here’s what we’re going to do.’

* * *

It didn't take long before the guards came back and banged on the door for the women to line up again, but this time they were ready and as soon as the guards were in the cell, they pounced.

The larger women grabbed the metal rods straight out of their hands before they even had a chance to discharge them, and they were dragged to the ground and pinned down, their uniforms shredded to make gags to keep them quiet. The man they were with this time barely had a chance to call for help before the Luopian had her hand over his mouth and was pushing him into a corner of the cell, a smirk on her face that let him know _exactly_ who was in charge here.

‘Nice work team!’ the Doctor yelled, finishing up securing the two guards with Yaz. She frowned and scronched her face. ‘Gang?’ She turned to Yaz and raised an eyebrow. ‘Extended female fam?’

‘We’ll figure it out later.’ Yaz said, grabbing the keys off the belt at the guard’s waist. ‘Let’s move!’

It didn't take long to unlock the rest of the cells, and the Doctor was grateful that her assumption the cell block was on one level turned out to be correct, as it made it easier for the women to block the doors while she dashed for the small control room, finding her things bagged on the table. The computers were still active and boosting the transmat power was relatively simple once she had the sonic. The device thrummed in her hand, more than ready to send them back, and the Doctor prayed her quickfire calculations were correct and there was enough juice to teleport all of them.

‘RIght, hand holding time!’ she yelled, grabbing Yaz’s hand, and soon every women was clutching the hand of another while more guards pounded on the doors, desperate to get onto the level to see what was going on.

The Doctor pointed the sonic at the control desk, closed her eyes, and said a silent prayer.

* * *

To say it was a surprise for Graham or Ryan when fifty or so _extremely naked women_ suddenly appeared out of thin air would be an understatement. It certainly scared the otters, who abruptly forgot their game of fetch and dove back into the lake with barks of shock.

‘Graham! Ryan!’ the Doctor yelled, spreading her arms wide and grinning when she saw her friends. She’d given Yaz her coat, and the two men suddenly found themselves unsure where to look, looking anywhere that wasn’t at _her._  

‘Oh come on,’ the Doctor said exasperatedly. ‘I’m sure you’ve both seen naked women before.’

‘Well I certainly have,’ Graham said, pointedly looking up at the sky and avoiding looking at his friend. ‘Can’t say the same for Ryan though.’

Yaz cackled and Ryan deadpanned a laugh.

‘Hahaha. Funny.’

* * *

It was a bit of a mammoth task to get all of the women home, and then to track down the others that had been abducted and return as many of them as possible, and the fam didn't see much of the Doctor for the next few days, or they saw the swish of her long coat as she marched up and down the corridors and the quiet murmur of her voice as she spoke to the other women. The younger ones kept close to her side and by the time every last prisoner was home, the ships (that she could find anyway) had been destroyed and some order had been restored to the TARDIS she was practically collapsing from exhaustion at her console, face grey and hand rubbing at the burns on her stomach and chest through her clothes.

‘Hey, Yaz!’ the Doctor called to her friend when she noticed her loitering in the doorway. ‘Sorry I haven’t been around much. That’s the last woman home. I’m all yours again.’

‘All mine, eh?’ Yaz said with a smile, wrapping her arms around the other woman and hugging her tightly.

‘Well, yours and the boys if you like,’ the Doctor yawned into her shoulder. ‘Might need a nap before our next adventure though. Feeling a bit exhausted.’

‘That’s why I’m here,’ Yaz said, tucking her arm through the Doctor’s and dragging her through the corridor. ‘Consider me Charon, except I’m ferrying you to bed not the Underworld.’

The Doctor chuckled and leant her head against Yaz’s shoulder, yawning again. By the time she actually arrived at her bedroom she was half asleep and practically fell into the room, toeing off her shoes and tugging her coat from her shoulders as she shrugged off her rest of her clothes and stumbled into bed.

‘You can stay, if you want,’ the Doctor said to Yaz who was still stood awkwardly at the doorway. ‘You look knackered as well. I don’t mind the company. I do kick a bit though, just to warn you.’

Yaz smiled and tugged off her clothes, climbing naked under the covers with the Doctor. The Yaz from a few days ago would have been mortified by her best friend seeing her naked, but this Yaz now knew that you could achieve just as much with your clothes off as you could with them on, and the Doctor certainly didn't seem to care.

‘How many ships like the Surfax are out there?’ Yaz asked, once they were settled under the covers and the Doctor was dozing in her arms.

‘Loads,’ the Doctor replied sleepily. ‘I think we might have started an uprising you know. I tracked the women who were sold via the bio tags they had implanted in their arms and the majority of them had teamed up and broken out themselves, didn't need me to do it for them.’

‘That’s amazing,’ Yaz smiled. ‘Maybe you could help me get a similar thing going on Earth? Feminism has come a long way but there’s still a lot of work to do.’

‘You don’t need me giving fancy speeches and quoting senators in my birthday suit for that,’ the Doctor replied, cracking open an eye and smiling up at her. ‘Although, if you need to feel empowered, I’ll take you to the next women’s march. Think I still have the hats somewhere.’

‘You made a pussy hat?’ Yaz asked with a grin.

‘Oh yeah! I got a bit carried away though and accidentally made loads. I used to be really amazing at knitting! You should see the scarf I used to wear…’

 


	5. The Fifth Time - The Wedding (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all knew this was coming (pun absolutely intended) 
> 
> Thanks so much to Ginoodle (she's my wife now, can you believe it??!) for the amazing prompt suggestion and for everyone who's stuck with me through the writer's block and the hiatuses (is that a word? It is now) 
> 
> Have some smut.

The rest of the evening seemed to drag on and on. 

There was more dancing, more partying, more laughter, and Yaz often found herself ripped away from the Doctor when her family wanted to speak to her or her younger cousins wanted to dance with her or (on one memorable occasion) when her mother wanted to lecture her on keeping it in her pants at her cousin’s wedding, Sonya obviously having blabbed about catching her older sister and the Doctor sucking face on the balcony.

The Doctor was having similar issues and, after successfully managing to evade one of Yaz’s aunties for the 3rd time, she eventually managed to sneak away and hide on the floor above; empty apart from some old furniture covered in white sheets. 

She stood at the window, looking down onto the lawn of the beautiful house at the TARDIS. It was humming and shining iridescently, a number of children running around it, playing tag and tracing the letters on the old blue door while their parents chatted on the stone steps. Her head was full of Yaz; how amazing it had felt when they’d kissed, the strange fire that had erupted in her belly and - most importantly - how much she  _ really really  _ wanted to do it again. 

‘Hey, found somewhere to escape as well?’ Yaz’s voice called from behind her, and she barely had time to walk into the room before the Doctor had her pinned against the wall and was kissing her softly, hands on her hips and mouth on her neck.

Yaz hummed happily under her, then squeaked when the Doctor licked her neck. 

‘I was thinking,’ Yaz said, licking her suddenly very dry lips. ‘Maybe we should make a move? Most of my family has left now, it’s getting late.’

‘Sure,’ the Doctor said, disappointed, but then Yaz’s hands were on her hips and she was reaching up to kiss her again, not needing to go onto tip toes in her high heels. 

‘I was also thinking,’ Yaz continued. ‘Maybe I should stay with you this evening, in the TARDIS, I mean.’

The Doctor felt that thrum of desire in her belly again, and she swallowed hard.

‘Yeah, definitely, I mean… sure. I’d be okay with that, totally okay with that.’

‘We don’t have to do anything,’ Yaz said hurriedly. ‘In fact maybe it was a silly idea, I’m going to see you again soon anyway. You probably like having some time alone. It’s fine, maybe another time.’

‘No!’ the Doctor said, and Yaz looked at her, head tilted on one side as she searched her face.

‘I would love it if you stayed with me this evening,’ the Doctor said, kissing the back of Yaz’s hand. ‘In fact, I’m pretty sure you mentioned something about showing me what it means to be “turned on”.’

Yaz smirked and kissed her hard, tongue swirling with the Doctor’s and arms around her neck pulling her closer.

* * *

When they went back down to the ballroom most of the guests had gone and there was only a few people left. The Doctor thanked the bride and groom for including her, hugged Yaz’s mum and said hi to Yaz’s dad, and followed Yaz out onto the lawn, the condensation on the grass dampening the bottom of her dress as she unlocked the TARDIS and stepped inside.

She was suddenly nervous, alone with Yaz, but Yaz soon put her at ease with a soft smile, a reiteration of her earlier statement that they didn't have to do anything, and a gentle kiss on her cheek. The Doctor wasn’t even sure why she felt so anxious. She’d done  _ it  _ before, as a man, but as a woman she didn't know who went first or if it was a sharing thing where you took turns or even if women  _ liked  _ what she used to do to them as a man. All that poking and prodding wasn’t very dignified.

Yaz took her hand and led her through the TARDIS corridors towards her bedroom, taking careful steps in her high heels until she was stepping through the door, pulling the Doctor in behind her, and closing it carefully, turning to face the other woman and leaning up to kiss her softly, one hand around the Doctor’s waist, the other in her hair.

‘Hmm… you feel good,’ the Doctor breathed against Yaz’s mouth, and Yaz snuck a leg inbetween the Doctor’s and angled it just  _ slightly  _ up, pressed carefully against her core and smirking when the Doctor’s face went slack and her eyes widened.

‘That felt…’

‘Good or bad?’ Yaz asked, tracing circles on the Doctor’s hips.

‘Good. I mean really,  _ really,  _ good.’

The Doctor could feel her hearts thundering against her chest as Yaz stood in front of her, slowly unbuttoning her crop top and sliding it off her shoulders, wriggling out of her skirt and letting it fall to the floor until she was stood in her underwear and nothing else. 

‘How do you feel now?’ Yaz asked, sultry, and the Doctor swallowed hard. 

‘I feel…’

Yaz pressed their bodies together, mouth claiming hers in a slow, soft kiss that left them both breathless, fingers roaming her back until she was tugging down the zip and pushing the dress off of the Doctor’s body, hands immediately going to her breasts and holding them softly in her hands.

‘How about now?’ she whispered against the Doctor’s neck, and the other woman gasped and squirmed beneath her. 

‘Yaz…’

Yaz rolled a nipple between her fingers and bit lightly at the Doctor’s neck, the blonde practically falling back against the wall as Yaz moved her mouth to a breast and sucked lightly, tongue swirling hot and wet over the puckered skin.

Yaz pulled away and looked up at her, her eyes completely dark, hands sliding down the Doctor’s sides until they were either side of her hips, tucked into the fabric of her underwear. She raised an eyebrow and smiled at the Doctor’s desperate and confused expression, the Time Lord gripping Yaz’s shoulders tightly. 

‘What do you need?’ Yaz asked, softly. 

‘I - I’m not sure,’ she replied, chest heaving as she panted with want. ‘I’ve not felt this way before.’

‘Really?’ Yaz asked, curious. Her hand ducked beneath the fabric of the Doctor’s underwear and trailed slowly downwards, the Doctor’s eyes sliding shut as she positively grinded against Yaz.

‘Keep your eyes open,’ Yaz whispered, stopping just north of where the Doctor really needed her. ‘I want to see this.’

Then she slid her fingers down into wet heat and the Doctor felt her body come undone, head slamming back against the wall as she gasped and thrust her hips into Yaz’s searching fingers, crying out when Yaz put her mouth back against her breast and sucked lightly, fingers wriggling and pressing hard against the small nub that the Doctor had never used herself. 

‘You’re so beautiful,’ Yaz whispered, removing her hand and causing the Doctor to let out a whine of protest, kissing her hard on the mouth and gripping her hips to propel her back towards the bed. She sat her down on it and clambered into her lap, tongues swirling together and hands grasping at each other’s skin. The Doctor made fast work of Yaz’s bra and the two women managed to divulge themselves of their underwear pretty quickly, leaving them completely naked as Yaz forced the Doctor onto her back and climbed on top of her, kissing her hard and practically grinding their hips together.

‘We’re not going too fast, right?’ she checked, and the Doctor shook her head. 

‘No. Please don’t stop.’ 

Yaz took a few moments to look down at her, chest heaving and eyes black with desire. The Doctor’s skin was soft under her hands and she was practically squirming as Yaz bent down to kiss her neck, her nails racking up the Doctor’s sides. 

‘You’re coiled tighter than a spring,’ Yaz laughed, feeling the tension in the Doctor’s body as she roamed across it with her hands, and the Doctor wriggled and let out a breathy moan of complaint. 

‘Better get a shift on then,’ she mumbled, canting her hips up urgently, and Yaz dipped her fingers back down to the soft tuft of hair between her legs, watching as the Doctor’s eyes slid halfway shut and her mouth fell open. 

‘Yaz…’

Yaz had been with a girl precisely two times in her life, and both times had been a bit of a car crash. It had been a quick fumble really, bodies pressed against each other on her bed while she prayed her parents didn't come home early, desperate with getting each other off as fast as possible and not having the chance to explore properly.   

This time though, she could take her time with no risk of interruption. Well, unless the klaxons or cloister bell went off, and they better bloody not do.

A hand rolling her nipple between its fingers caught her attention, and she looked down to see the Doctor focused on her breasts, holding the soft mound in her hand as she tugged a little, drawing a groan from Yaz as the pulling sensation sent desire flooding between her legs.

‘Got yah,’ the Doctor smirked, and then she flipped Yaz onto her back and clamped her mouth around the nipple, nibbling gently and slathering her tongue over the hardened bud.

‘Not… fair…’ Yaz stammered beneath her. ‘I was gonna… do you… first.’ 

‘Can’t help it,’ the Doctor moaned, swapping to Yaz’s other breast, the wet nipple cooling in the air as she gave the other some much needed attention. ‘You’re too beautiful.’ 

Yaz gripped the Doctor’s hair tightly and pushed her body up against the Doctor’s, crying out when fingers appeared between her legs and started to stroke urgently. 

‘Fast or slow,’ the Doctor whispered in Yaz’s ear, and Yaz lifted her hips, and tried in vain to thrust against the other woman’s fingers.

‘Fast,’ she pleaded. ‘We’ll do slow later. Right now I just really want you.’

The Doctor moaned at her words and sucked at Yaz’s neck while two fingers slid inside her. Part of Yaz wanted to make a comment, or at least apologise for just how wet she was down there, but the Doctor started to thrust firmly and it was all Yaz could do to hold on and pray she didn't come too fast. It had, admittedly, been a while. 

‘You feel amazing,’ the Doctor said, kissing her hard, and Yaz wrapped her fingers in her hair and moved her hips, fucking herself against the Doctor, moaning into her mouth and crying out when a thumb pressed against her clit and began to move, rotating slowly and only adding to the build up of sensations thrumming through her body.

‘More?’ the Doctor whispered, and Yaz nodded, gasping in pleasure as another finger pushed inside her entrance. The Doctor had started to slow down her onslaught, giving Yaz’s body time to adjust as she kissed and sucked at her nipple, but Yaz complained and soon she was thrusting quickly again as Yaz sprialed perilously close to the edge, her body too sprung, the pleasure too intense, the Doctor’s mouth too wet against her own to want to slow down now. 

When she came it was with a shout as she clenched her legs around the Doctor’s waist and panted as the sweet waves swept up from between her legs, hands tugging in the other woman’s hair so tightly it must have hurt, though she didn't complain. 

‘Better?’ the Doctor whispered, wriggling down and kissing Yaz’s belly, alternating between catching the firm skin between her teeth and sweeping her tongue across it. 

‘Hmm,’ Yaz replied, still too blissed out to form a proper response. She felt the Doctor’s fingers slide out of her and looked down to see her resting between her legs, fingers stroking the skin of Yaz’s abdomen with eyes full of wonder.

‘You work out,’ the Doctor said, a statement rather than a question, and Yaz smirked. 

‘You like?’

‘Oh I definitely do.’

While Yaz got her breath back, the Doctor traced the hardened muscles on Yaz’s stomach in wonder, and Yaz yelped when a tongue suddenly pressed itself against her clit and swept upwards. 

‘What?’ the Doctor asked, looking up at her innocently from her position between Yaz’s legs, mischief in her eyes.

‘Aren’t you… you know,’ Yaz said, flapping with a hand to try and get her point across. It was becoming more and more difficult to form words, especially when the Doctor was sucking lightly on her clit and not breaking Yaz’s gaze as she did so.

‘Insanely turned on?’ the Doctor responded, smirking. ‘I’m enjoying this too much though. You make the most amazing noises when you come.’ 

She ducked her head back down again and got to work, sucking at Yaz’s clit and running her tongue along the length of her, alternating between swirling around the sensitive bud and dipping in at her entrance, one hand reaching up to tug at her nipple and the other disappearing between her own legs, her breathy gasps of pleasure sending huffs of air against Yaz’s skin.

Yaz came quickly, still worked up from before, and as soon as the last tremor had abated she sat up and pushed the Doctor onto her back, taking her hands and pinning them above her head as she clambered on top of her and wasted no time in replacing the Doctor’s hand with her own, massaging the other woman’s clit until she was squirming and writhing and begging beneath her. 

She was soaked between her legs, and Yaz lifted up the Doctor’s knees so she could lie between them and press sloppy, open mouthed kisses to the Doctor’s thighs.  

‘Yaz, please,’ the Doctor begged from above her, pushing herself up onto her elbows to look down at the woman between her legs with desperation in her eyes.

‘Please what?’ Yaz whispered, running a finger through the Doctor’s wet folds while she thrust upwards with her hips, desperate for more friction.

A blush spread up the Doctor’s neck, colouring her cheeks pink, and Yaz smirked and pressed a wet kiss against her, tongue darting out to dip against her entrance.

‘Please fuck me,’ the Doctor said, eyes black and chest heaving, and Yaz pushed her down, pinned the Doctor’s arms to her sides, and stuck her tongue inside her.

The effect was instantaneous. The Doctor cried out loudly and thrust upwards, almost sobbing in pleasure as Yaz set up a fierce pace with her tongue, licking and pressing and thrusting and sucking against her. 

She set the Doctor’s arms free so she could grip her hips instead, pulling her closer, and the Doctor gathered up Yaz’s hair in her fingers and moaned so loudly Yaz hoped the TARDIS was soundproof, before remembering that Ryan and Graham weren’t on board and they could be as loud as they liked.

Yaz dipped a finger against the Doctor’s entrance and pushed in slowly, looking up at her for signs of discomfort or an indication that the Doctor wanted Yaz to stop, but instead her eyes slid shut and she let out a breathy moan, pushing her hips higher.

Yaz added another finger, sucking lightly at the Doctor’s clit while she did so and a few moments later she was delighted to find that the Doctor was matching the pace of her fingers with every thrust of her hips, grinding down onto Yaz’s hand, seeking out her pleasure.

Her hands had dropped from Yaz’s hair to the sheets and were gripping them tightly. Yaz could feel her tightening around her fingers and knew she was close, and with a final hard  _ press  _ of her tongue and a firm thrust of her fingers the Doctor came hard, gasping into the air as her inner muscles contracted and she felt heat rush between her legs, the intensity of the waves pulsing through her making her cry out and writhe against the sheets.

‘Better?’ Yaz whispered, echoing the Doctor’s earlier words once she’d settled herself against her side and tucked the sheets up and over them. The Doctor latched onto her immediately, face pressed against Yaz’s neck. Yaz could feel aftershocks shooting through the other woman’s body and she stroked her back and kissed her soothingly. 

‘That was  _ amazing,’  _ the Doctor mumbled, already half asleep. ‘I’ve been missing out.’

‘I wasn’t too rough?’ Yaz asked, suddenly worried her own lust had made her blind to any discomfort or uncertainty on the Doctor’s part, but the other woman looked at her, eyelids heavy with sleep, and kissed her so tenderly that when she finally pulled away Yaz felt dizzy and lightheaded.

‘You were perfect,’ the Doctor replied, pulling her close. ‘Perfect, brilliant Yaz.’

Yaz smiled and closed her eyes, resting her cheek against the top of the Doctor’s head. The lights were dim and the Doctor’s body was warm against her own. Yaz was just starting to feel sleep take hold of her when the Doctor wriggled, pressed herself a little closer, and said:

‘Can we do it again in the morning?’

  
  



End file.
